1. Field of the invention
The present invention provides a waste collection system wherein a covered waste container is stored in a movable draw-like member positioned within a kitchen sink cabinet and which moves outside of the cabinet upon activation of a switch member by a user, the cover automatically opening as the member moves outside the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical kitchen sink cabinet incorporates a waste receptacle under the sink. The waste receptacle includes an area in which a waste container is positioned to receive and store accumulated waste. The receptacle is usually mounted on a sliding mechanism such that the user can withdraw the receptacle hands free from the cabinet and place waste in the container. The receptacle can be withdrawn automatically by a user depressing a foot pedal, the pedal in turn controlling a latch member. The trash container is typically not covered, the smells and contamination associated with an open trash container being obvious.
What is thus desired is to provide a kitchen trash container system wherein the trash container is covered when it is within the kitchen sink cabinet and automatically opens when the container is caused to move outward from the cabinet.